The Dirty and the Scrawny!
by Tomoyo Daidouji
Summary: Ash and Misty meet a guy named Mark who just happens to be Merillian Town's Billionaire! A new friendship is formed between him and Misty, but what will happen to Ash?
1. Default Chapter Title

Title: The Dirty and the Scrawny  
By: Tomoyo Daidouji  
E-mail: AngelTomoyo@otakumail.com  
Part: 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Ash and Misty but I do own Mark! Anyway don't  
sue me kay?  
  
Hi! This story is a songfic, like most of my others...-_-; Anyway, this is for those of you  
who have the 98 degrees CD! Hehe! I got it for Christmas and anyway, if you don't have  
it...well, that's okay cuz I'll put the lyrics on here kay? ^_^ This is a Misty and Ash fic from  
Pokemon so have fun!  
~Tomoyo-chan  
------------------  
Baby I gotta ask you   
do ya wanna dance  
Cause I'm in the mood  
I've been watching from across the room  
the way you're moving  
I could get into you  
  
Ash and Misty were walking down a short path looking for someplace to stop. It had been  
quite a while since Brock had left them. Tracey had come and go then Brock had come  
back and left once again. (NOOOOO! BROCK'S GONE!!! *looks around* gomen....^^;;)  
Now they were on their way to Merillian Town. A town almost in the middle of nowhere.  
Ash walked down the path next to Misty and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye  
every once and awhile. She noted this and just smiled and kept walking next to him.  
Pikachu and Togepi walked in front of them side by side just strolling along. They came to  
a town up ahead and soon found a Pokemon Center to stay at. They set down their stuff  
and Misty turned to Ash and asked   
"Ash, do ya wanna go somewhere and look around town?"   
  
Ash looked up at her and smiled shyly and replied "Sure, where do you wanna go?"  
  
"Oh I dunno, I'm kind of hungry. Wanna go get something to eat?"   
  
"Okay, sure but let me leave Pikachu here, and you better leave Togepi here too"  
  
"Okay" she said.   
  
They handed Nurse Joy Pikachu and Togepi and Ash turned to her and said, "Let's go!"  
breaking into a run at the promise of food.   
  
Then, noticing Misty hadn't moved an inch, ran back and grabbed her hand pulling her  
with him.   
  
"Come ON!", he said happily.  
----------------  
True to your heart  
you must be true to your heart  
that's when the heavens will part  
and baby, shower you with my love  
  
::At the restaurant::  
"Ooh, I think I'll have a hamburger and some fries and a chocolate shake!" Ash said  
looking at the menu like he was starving.   
  
"Ash..." Misty started.   
  
"Ya?"  
  
She just shook her head and laughed. "Are you sure you can eat all that?"   
  
"Of course I can!"   
  
"Very well" the waitress said, "And for you?"   
  
"I'll just have a chocolate shake and some fries"   
  
"Okay!" she said taking their menus. The waitress walked away over to the counter and  
passed a boy, about Ash and Misty's age. He was sitting at the counter eating some fries  
when all of a sudden he turned around and looked at Misty.   
  
"That voice...hmm who was that?", he caught sight of her and little hearts went into his  
eyes. Ash looked up and noticed the boy. His eyes lead him to the three pokeballs clipped  
to his pants' side.   
  
"Oh, you must be a Pokemon trainer too huh?" Ash looked quizzically at the boy. He  
looked at Ash and nodded.   
  
"Yeah, so are you I assume?"   
  
"Sure am! I'm gonna be the best pokemon master in the world! WAHAHAHA!"   
  
The boy stood up and walked over to Ash. He held out his hand and said,   
  
"My name is Mark, Mark Petash"   
  
"Oh, my name's Ash Ketchum" He said shaking his hand. Misty had been looking quite  
bored but just tuned into the conversation.   
  
"Oh, and who is this pretty young lady?" Mark said gesturing towards Misty. Misty  
blushed and held out her hand.   
  
"My name is Misty..Misty Yawa" (This is her real last name found in the Pokemon 3rd  
movie! Spread the word! ^^;)  
  
"Well, hello there Misty"   
  
The waitress then came back with their food and set it down on the table.   
  
"Oh, Mr. Petash! Did you enjoy your fries?" the waitress smiled at him.   
  
"Yes very much, thank you" He handed her some money for his food. And then he said,  
"And here is a tip ma'am" he handed her a 100 dollar bill and she almost fainted.   
"Yes sir! Thank you very much!" she said very flustered. Misty and Ash gawked at him as  
she walked away.   
  
"Hmm? Oh, that tip was nothing". Ash came out of his faze and said, "Where did you get  
all that money from?!"   
  
"I inherited it of course. From my parents. Anyway, I have to go now so I'll see you a little  
later?" he asked looking at them both.   
  
"Yes, we're staying at the Pokemon Center around the corner"   
  
"Oh okay, then I will see you later! Nice talking to you both!" he said smiling and then  
walked out.   
  
They began to eat as Misty said, "Was that strange or what?"   
  
"Yeah really strange..."  
------------------------  
::At the Pokemon Center::  
All I am All I'll be  
everything in this world  
all that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes  
  
Misty sat on her bed brushing her hair. It was very long and went down her back. Ash  
came in the room and watched her for a minute until she looked up at him.   
  
"Hi!" she smiled.   
  
"Oh uh wahh hi!" he laughed nervously. He walked over to his bag and picked it up.   
"Ready for more touring?" he asked.  
  
Togepi jumped on Misty's lap and jumped up and down hugging her.   
  
She giggled and replied, "Sure, I'm ready! Just lemme put my hair up!"   
  
"Hey misty?" he looked at her for a minute. She turned to him and for a minute she saw  
him look deep into her eyes. They stood like that for a minute before she said,   
"Yeah?"   
  
"Why don't you leave it down? For a change?" She stared at him and started to protest but  
then just smiled and nodded. She stood up with Togepi and they walked out of the room.  
Ash walked to the front to Nurse Joy and asked for Pikachu. He came running out from  
the back and hopped on his shoulder. Then, they walked out into town.  
----------------------  
So won't you fly with me?  
I wanna make you feel alright  
Alright with me  
Let me mend your broken wings  
and set you free girl it's all right  
  
They walked down the road looking for somewhere to go. Suddenly, they spotted Mark  
sitting at a bench in the park.   
  
"Hey!" Misty called to him. They walked over to him and he looked up smiling at Misty.  
Pikachu and Togepi ran into the park to get on the swings and play. Ash walked over by  
Pikachu and started to push Togepi and Pikachu on the swings.   
  
"Hey, how are you Mist?" he asked.   
  
"Mist?" she laughed slightly.   
  
"Yeah, new nickname!"   
  
"Oh, I'm fine...so um..you said you inherited that money from your parents? What did you  
mean by that?" she asked.   
  
"Well..." he started when all of a sudden a girl ran up to him screaming the name Mark.   
  
"Oh my god! It's you It's Mark Petash!!! AAAH!" she screamed.   
  
Misty looked at her and asked, "Why are you so excited?"   
  
"You don't know who this is?! This is Mark Petash, the Billionaire!! AAAH!!" Then she  
fainted into Mark's arms.   
  
He sweatdropped and said, "I guess you finally know..I thought if you knew I had money  
you wouldn't like me..I mean people with money are always so stuck up you know?" He  
said sadly.   
  
"Oh no! I like you! It doesn't matter if you are rich or not!" she said smiling. Mark set the  
girl down on the bench.   
  
Then, he looked at Misty and asked, "So, do you wanna....go sight seeing with me?".   
Misty laughed and said, "Sure! But, what about Ash?"   
  
Mark turned and yelled in Ash's direction. "Hey Ash! Me and Mist are goin' sight seeing!  
We'll see ya later okay?"   
  
Ash was laughing with pikachu and togepi when he suddenly looked up. He had a pang of  
jealousy suddenly.   
  
He choked it down and yelled back, "Yeah! That's f-fine!"   
  
He watched them turn and walk off.   
  
"I thought you were going sight seeing with me Misty...Mist is my nickname for you..." he  
mumbled.   
  
"Pika? Pi?" Pikachu looked at Ash then at Togepi. "Togepprrrri (Mommy? Where are you  
going with that boy?)"  
  
Hey yeah  
Now here's a story  
one we both know  
about two people  
when they lost their self control  
if we're not careful   
it might be you and me  
when things are good  
you gotta let them be  
why you wanna play me around?  
Why you wanna mess with this love that we've found?  
----------------------  
Please Review me! Let me know how I did! This is my first Pokemon fic! *hehe* AAML  
all the way, am I right? ^_^ Anyway also e-mail me with comments if you want!  
~Tomoyo  
  
AOL: KawaiiTomoyo00  
E-mail: AngelTomoyo@otakumail.com  
Website: http://www.firesenshi.net 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Title: The Dirty and the Scrawny!  
By: Tomoyo Daidouji  
E-mail: AngelTomoyo@otakumail.com  
Part: 2  
  
Hi! This is Chapter 2 of our 3 part series! It gets exciting now! Mark asks Misty to stay  
with him but will she accept? What about Ash?! The adventure continues!  
~Tomoyo-chan  
------------------------  
::At the Museum::  
"Wow! I've never been to a museum! This is so cool!"   
  
Mark looked at her. She was gawking at everything. He laughed.   
  
"Hey Mark?" she asked picking up a small vase.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"So, you're a Pokemon Trainer? Are you traveling anywhere? I mean, where are you  
going next?" she asked.   
  
"Well, yes and no. I'm a Pokemon Trainer, but I don't travel anywhere. This is where I  
live. This is my home. I'm well known around here. I plan to stay here for a long time" He  
said without looking at her.   
  
"Oh?" she said putting down the vase.   
  
She walked over to him.   
  
"Your parents are here and your family right?"   
  
"No...I don't have any family....they uh...well....I uh..." he trailed off.   
  
Misty looked at him quizzically.  
  
"You don't have any family? Where are your parents?" she asked quietly.   
  
"They uh died a couple of years ago in a car crash..." he turned to her smiling.   
  
"But, I don't want pity. I'm okay! I have lots of people who love me here and lots of  
friends!"   
  
She didn't believe him but smiled anyway.   
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that"   
  
She opened her arms and asked, "Forgive me?"   
  
"Of course!" he said hugging her tightly.   
  
She hugged back tightly and smiled.   
  
"So, you and Ash are traveling around, am I right?" Mark asked as they moved on through  
the Museum.   
  
"Yeah, we move around alot and...well I don't know when we're leaving here"   
  
He looked up at her hurt. "Oh...you're leaving soon? I should have expected that"   
  
He said first frowning then hiding it with a fake smile and a small laugh.   
  
"Oh Mark...I well....I" she sighed.   
  
He stopped suddenly and turned to her. She faced him with a pitiful expression on her  
face.   
  
"Mist...I wish you wouldn't leave..I know you have to but...uh..I wish you would stay here  
with me"   
  
She sighed and looked at him sadly. What was he asking her?! To leave Ash and stay  
behind here in this small town with him?! What could she do?! He was her friend but so  
was Ash. Ash had a mom back in Pallet town but Mark had no one but her. What would  
she do?  
  
Baby, baby to me you're everything  
Its just the love and joy that you bring  
No one can take the place I'm giving you  
Oh, girl you're like an angel in disguise  
you are the dream that will never die  
Cause baby to me you're everything  
  
::At the Pokemon Center::  
Ash sat on the bed and sighed. Pikachu ran up to him and jumped on his lap. Ash fell back  
and laid on his back.   
  
"Pika?" Pikachu said sadly.   
  
Ash smiled at him and hugged him tightly.   
  
"Ya know Pikachu? I've noticed since we first met Mark, he was all over Misty. Calling  
her "Mist" and everything! I cannot believe she is falling for him! Pikachu what do you  
think?"   
  
"Pika Pikachu..." Pikachu said shrugging.   
  
"Yeah, but...what if she DOES fall for 'Mr. Billionaire'?   
  
"Pi...."   
  
Togepi walked into the room wandering around looking for it's mommy. They were like a  
family almost. Ash was almost like a 'daddy' to Togepi since Misty was his mommy.  
Pikachu was like his older brother...the one that protected him. Togepi tried to climb up  
onto the bed with his 'Daddy'. Ash reached down and picked Togepi up and lifted him  
onto his chest.   
  
Laughing he said, "Your mommy isn't here right now Togepi..she's with Mr. Perfect..."  
sounding sad.   
  
"Togeppppppri!!" it chirped. He laughed and hugged it.  
  
Pikachu jumped on him too, so that all three were rolling around on the bed with Ash  
laughing happily. Misty walked into the room and looked at them. One big happy family.  
She smiled sadly as her eyes started to water. He suddenly stopped laughing as he noticed  
someone there. He opened his eyes and looked at Misty.   
  
"Hey. Did you have fun?" he said trying to sound cheerful.   
  
"Yeah, I did. Thanks for taking care of Togepi for me. I know he's a handful." she said  
quietly.   
  
"No it was nothing really" Ash said sitting up. "Togepi really isn't that hard to take care of.  
Pikachu helped too."   
  
Togepi jumped off the bed and ran over to Misty. She picked him up and smiled.   
"Togeprrrrri!"   
  
"Well, thanks anyway...um...I'm gonna go get ready for bed." she said quietly and left with  
Togepi.   
  
"Misty....." he whispered. "What happened to us?" he asked.   
  
"Pika.."   
  
Ash went into the bathroom and got ready for bed. After all, it was 10pm. Misty had been  
gone for a long time. Almost eight hours. Misty yawned and climbed into bed. Ash was  
already in the bottom bunk, which means he had reserved the top for Misty. She always  
had the top bunk. Mostly, because a very long time ago when they had bunks she had  
asked him for top. Of course, they had fought but she had won in the end. They never  
spoke of it again and he always gave her top from then on. Ash heard her climb into bed  
ontop. He sighed, and drifted off to sleep.  
  
::Next Morning::  
Ash woke up to the sound of a shower running. He got up and walked to the front room  
and leaned against the counter. He had hardly slept at all last night. Nurse Joy had just  
woken up and yawned and stretched. She walked over to where Ash was sulking against  
the counter.   
  
"Good Morning!" she said cheerfully.   
  
"Is something wrong?"   
  
"Yes, but it's something that I have to accept. It's nothing that I can fix and it's nothing  
anybody else can help me with either"   
  
She was surprised at his grouchy attitude. She had heard he was normally a cheerful boy  
from all her cousins.   
  
He stood up straight and apologized, "I'm sorry Nurse Joy....I didn't mean to.."   
  
She stopped him in mid sentence. "It's okay...really I think I understand what you're going  
through"   
  
"You do?" he asked her but was stopped at the knock at the door.   
  
He turned to the door and Nurse Joy exclaimed, "Oh! I've just been standing here chatting  
and I forgot to unlock the doors!" she ran over to the door and unlocked it.   
"I'm so sorry Mr. Petash"   
  
"It's okay Nurse Joy" Mark said walking into the center. "Hi Ash, I'm here to pick up  
Mist. Is she here?"   
  
"Yeah, she's upstairs taking a shower" Ash said carelessly.   
  
Mark's eyes' widened and he looked at Ash and asked, "And you know that  
because.....you....?" Mark started.   
  
Nurse Joy got interested and listened in. Ash jumped and looked at Joy and Mark,   
"Waaaah! I mean I heard the shower running! What do you think?!!" he said angrily.   
"I didn't mean to make you mad...sorry I just thought you guys might be together as a  
couple ya know? You mean you aren't?" he asked sincerely.   
  
"No! of course....not why-why would you think that?" Ash asked embarrassed.   
  
"Oh, I dunno..." He said as Misty ran into the room with her hair down her back still a  
little damp.   
  
She was dressed in her normal outfit though.   
  
"Hey! Sorry I'm late..but my hair is still wet and I was taking a shower and..." she started  
to apologize.   
  
"It's okay really! So you ready to go?" he said smiling.   
  
"Sure!" Togepi walked into the room and clamped onto Misty's leg. "aah...Togepi you  
can't go with us.." she giggled.   
  
Togepi started to cry and Mark looked down at it. He picked it up and held it into the sky.   
  
"Aww....it's so cute. Is it yours Mist?"   
  
"Yeah, he wants to come along I suppose"   
  
Togepi stopped crying and looked at the new boy that his mommy was so interested in.  
Pikachu walked in the room.   
  
"Toge Toge Togeprrri? (Big brother, who is this guy? Why is mommy leaving?)"   
  
"Pika Pika Pikachu Pi Pika Pi Pika (That is a guy that your mommy likes, he is going to  
replace Ash so we won't be brothers anymore...)" Pikachu said sadly.   
  
No one could understand them of course. Togepi started crying and Mark put him down.  
Togepi ran to Ash and he picked him up.   
  
"Aww...Togepi it's okay don't cry" Ash smiled knowing Togepi hated Mark and loved  
*him*.   
  
Togepi quit crying and hugged Ash.   
  
"Togepi sure loves you Ash" she smiled.   
  
But it was a sad smile and Ash noticed. Misty suddenly turned to Mark.   
  
"Um...Mark? I'll have to take a raincheck on that lunch. I-I need to talk to Ash about  
something" she said solemnly.   
  
"Oh uh...sure I'll just see you later Mist"   
  
"Okay, see ya...." Mark left and Misty turned to Ash. "Ash...We need to talk"   
  
Ash swallowed hard and nodded. They went into the back where they were staying for  
some privacy. With Togepi in one arm and Pikachu following them Ash sat down in a  
chair and Misty sat across from him on the small couch.   
  
"Ash...I'm staying here with Mark" Ash looked up at her.  
  
"Wahh?"   
  
"When you leave to go onto the next town, I'll stay behind here and live with Mark. If you  
want...you can take Togepi with you. I know how much he means to you. So...."   
  
Ash looked at her. He wasn't sure if he heard her right.   
  
"Mist...what are you saying?"   
  
She looked down when she heard that nickname. Her eyes watered. Why did he have to  
make this so hard? Brock had left before and it wasn't that hard. Sure, they missed him but  
they got over him soon enough..right? And He'd get over me...wouldn't he? Because she  
wasn't sure she'd get over him that easily.   
  
"I just have to Ash...I-I'm sorry" Ash looked at her and said quietly.   
  
"Well, I'm leaving tomorrow for Saphron City"   
  
She looked up and nodded. Ash got up and walked out. Pikachu followed but not before  
looked behind him.   
  
"Pi..." Then he ran off. Togepi looked at his mommy and then ran after Pikachu. Misty sat  
there alone and cried.  
  
::Next Day::  
Ash was all packed and ready to go. He looked at Misty as they stood outside the  
Pokemon Center. Misty stood straight and tried not to cry. After all, this was her decision.   
  
"Well, I guess...I'll see ya sometime....Mist" Ash said.  
  
She walked closer to him and hugged him. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed.  
This was the last time she would ever smell his scent. The smell of his gloves and jacket.  
And see his adorable black shirt. And his cute little hat. And his dirty cheeks. She closed  
her eyes sadly. He wrapped his arms around her back and leaned against her. He felt her  
long red hair and how silky and smooth it was. The curls that never showed because of  
that ponytail she'd wear. He had convinced her to wear her hair down and now she left it  
that way...for him. He smiled sadly and let go. He picked up his bag and glanced at Mark  
one last time.   
  
"See you later Ash! Sorry to see you go!" the Billionaire said cheerfully.   
  
"Goodbye Mark, Goodbye Togepi, Good-bye Misty"   
  
He nodded his head and turned to walk away. With Togepi crying in her arms, Pikachu  
walked over to Misty and Togepi jumped out of her arms. They hugged each other and  
said something Mark and Misty didn't understand.   
  
"Pika...Pi Pika Pi Pikachu chu chu Pika (I'll miss you little brother! It'll be okay...take care  
of Misty. See you later)"   
  
Ash waited for Pikachu.   
  
"Toge....Toge Togepriiii Pi Pi Togepriiiii(Why do you have to go?! Big Brother no!!!)"   
He started to cry as Pikachu turned and ran as Ash disappeared into the sun. Misty sighed  
and walked away slowly with Mark.  
-----------------  
So, what do ya think? This is a three part series so the last part is coming up next! Please  
Review me! I need comments! Flames are welcome too! ^_^;  
~Tomoyo  
  
FireSenshi.net ---My website  
KawaiiTomoyo00 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Title: The Dirty and the Scrawny!  
By: Tomoyo Daidouji  
E-mail: AngelTomoyo@otakumail.com  
Part: 3  
  
The Big ending! YAY! But, trust me it is a happy ending. I don't want to let you know all  
the details so just read this last chapter. It's good! ^^  
~Tomoyo  
-----------------  
I do cherish you  
for the rest of my life  
you don't have to think twice  
I will, love you still  
from the depths of my soul  
it's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much   
I do  
  
::That Night::  
Ash laid in his sleeping bag in the woods somewhere. He hadn't quite made it to the next  
town. Something held him back. No doubt it was Misty. Or "Mist". He hated Mark. Well,  
not hated but despised. He had taken away his greatest treasure in life. What was it about  
him she saw? The Billions and Billions of dollars? No. Misty wasn't like that. She didn't  
care about money. Or did she? Or was it he was so handsome she had to just totally ignore  
him? Pikachu sat near the fire, his tail down drooping. He knew Pikachu loved Misty and  
Togepi. They were just like a family. One that had been torn apart.   
  
If she only knew  
what I knew but I couldn't say  
if she could just see  
what part of me that I hid away  
If I could just hold her in my arms again  
And just say I love you  
But shes gone away, maybe she'd stay  
If she only knew  
  
Misty sat in her bed at Mark's house. She was in her pjs brushing her long hair. Togepi  
was all cried out and laid sleeping silently on her bed next to her. She looked at him. He  
loved Ash like a father. It was so ironic. Ash was the father, she was the mother...and their  
"babies" Pikachu and Togepi. She sighed. Mark walked in the room.   
"Hey! We're getting up early tomorrow to go back to the park, okay? I figured Togepi  
would like that" he smiled at her.   
  
"Great. I'm sure he'd love to"   
  
"Well, goodnight"   
  
"Yeah g'night"   
  
He closed her door and Misty collapsed on the bed and began to cry. Images flashed  
through her head.   
  
Love, I see forever in you eyes  
I can see heaven in your smile  
and when I hold you close  
I don't wanna let go  
Because deep in my soul I know girl  
you are the only light I see  
your love means everything to me  
I promise that we'll never part  
'Cause you'll always be in my heart  
  
She saw the first time they met. He grabbed her bike and took off at warp speed.   
Then she saw Ash pushing Togepi and Pikachu on the swings at the park. He was  
laughing.  
Then when Brock thought there was a bug on her and she screamed and jumped on Ash's  
head.  
  
::At Camp::  
Ash couldn't sleep. What could he do? Misty obviously loved this Mark guy. And there  
was nothing he could do.  
  
::Next Morning::  
Misty woke up nice and early to see the sun rise. She got up out of bed and went into the  
kitchen.   
  
"Good Morning!"   
  
Mark was already up and had made breakfast for her. That was one difference between  
them, Ash would never get up early and if anyone was going to make breakfast it would  
be her making it for him. He pulled out her chair and she sat down in it.   
  
"Good Morning" she said with a fake smile.   
  
He sat down and they started to eat the pancakes he had made for them. Togepi walked  
into the kitchen and Misty picked him up and sat him in her lap.   
  
"Oh yeah, did you ever meet my pokemon?"   
  
"No I don't think I did"   
  
"Oh well it's feeding time so I guess I'll show you them!"   
  
He released his three pokeballs which revealed a Charmander, a Bulbasaur, and a Pikachu!  
Surprise! [You knew that was coming didn't you? You smart reader, you!]   
  
She looked at all three of them.   
  
"Char Char....Bulba...Pika!"   
  
She looked at the Pikachu and walked over to it. Togepi was confused and jumped down  
to take a closer look. She picked the Pikachu up.   
  
And it said in a low gruff voice, "Pika!"   
  
"Like my pikachu? It looks just like Ashs! It's name is Joey"   
  
"Oh, yeah....he's cute..." Misty said sadly.   
  
She put Joey down and Togepi walked over to it.   
  
"Togeeee prrrri? (Big Brother? Is it you?)   
  
"Pikaaaa chuu chu chu pi(Brother?! I'm not your brother. What are you talking about?  
How could a pikachu be a togepi's brother? That's so stupid...)" Joey said back rather  
harshly.   
  
"Togepri! Toge To! Pri Pri Pri Toge Toge!(It's not stupid..and you are definitely not my  
brother! I hate this place!)"   
  
Togepi then ran off crying. Misty was startled by this. Mark fed them and went to sit back  
down and eat. Misty just stood there watching Togepi run away crying down the hall.  
Mark looked at her.   
  
"Mist?"  
----------------  
You're my sunshine after the rain  
You're the cure against my fear and my pain  
Cause I'm losing my mind when you're not around  
It's all It's all because of you  
  
Ash stood up and started cleaning up camp. Pikachu stirred slightly and awoke to see his  
"Dad" cleaning up. Ash folded up his sleeping bag and tied it up. He put on his coat and  
hat and looked down at Pikachu. He just didn't have his old spunk. Like a fire had slowly  
died out on him. Ash felt the same way. They lost her. She was gone. And she wasn't  
coming back.  
  
Ooh, she's out of my life  
She's out of my life  
I don't know whether to laugh or cry  
I don't know whether to live or die  
And it cuts like a knife  
She's out of my life  
  
Misty turned sharply on her heel, "Yes Mark?"   
  
"um, aren't you going to finish your breakfast? Then, we can go to the park"   
  
"Well, I-I need to talk to you Mark"   
  
Mark stood up and looked at her.   
  
"Mist?"  
  
We both know that I shouldn't be here  
This is wrong  
And baby its killing me it's killing you  
both of us tryin' to be strong  
I've got somewhere else to be  
Promises to keep  
and someone else who loves me and trusts me fast asleep  
I've made up my mind  
There is no turning back  
She's been good to me   
and she deserves better than that  
  
Ash was still cleaning up camp and when he finished he grabbed his bag and walked onto  
the road back to town. Pikachu ran after him.  
  
It's the hardest thing   
I'll ever have to do  
To look you in the eye  
and tell you I don't love you  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie  
to show no emotion  
when you start to cry  
  
Misty sat down on the couch in his living room. She looked at him solemnly.   
  
"Mark.." she started.   
  
He looked at her and with a small sad smile he quietly  
said, "Mist..."   
  
"Mark I-I don't love you. I can't - I won't - I..."   
  
He smiled and stood up.   
  
"I understand. Friends?" he asked her, holding out his hand.   
  
There was a twinkle of sadness in his eyes. Misty stood up and pushed his hand away and  
hugged him tightly.   
  
"I'm sorry Mark..."   
  
There was a bit of pity in her voice, a bit of regret, and a bit of apology.   
  
"Of course friends...always. My best one" she smiled when he pulled away.   
  
"But, I....I have to go and.."   
  
"Find Ash?" he asked softly.   
  
Misty nodded shyly. She ran upstairs and began to put her things together. Togepi looked  
up in sorrow. She smiled at him.   
  
"Wanna go see your daddy?" she smiled.   
  
Togepi looked at his mommy with big saucer eyes. Togepi jumped in her arms and she  
grabbed her backpack. She ran down the stairs in a hurry. She hugged Mark once again.   
  
"I'll miss you Mark. Friends forever?"   
  
"Friends forever" he said hugging back. "Look me up next time you guys come back here  
okay?"   
  
"Sure" she said smiling.  
-------------------------  
Ash was walking down a road when he saw a sign that said: YOU ARE NOW LEAVING  
MERILLIAN. He sighed and looked behind him. His eyes watered. He had promised he  
wouldn't cry but no one was here to see him now. That didn't matter anymore. His life had  
changed in those 3 years. When he was 10 he was such a careless boy. Now, he could go  
back to that life. Maybe he should go back home to his mom. She did always miss him on  
his trips. Maybe it was time....to go home.  
  
Baby I knew at once   
That you were meant for me  
Deep in my soul I know  
That I'm your destiny  
Though you're unsure  
Why fight the tide  
Don't think so much  
Let your heart decide  
  
Misty ran as fast as she could. She hoped he hadn't left yet. She loved him, not Mark. She  
thought she had noticed some jealousy. Did that mean he loved her too? Togepi was  
chirping that he was going to see his daddy again. She smiled down at him. Then, she  
spotted him there standing looking at a sign. Pikachu turned and at the sight of Misty and  
Togepi started jumping up and down. "Huh?" Ash said.  
  
Baby, I see your future   
And it's tied to mine  
I look in your eyes  
A see you searching for a sign  
but you'll never fall  
till you let go  
don't be so scared   
of what you don't know  
  
"Ash!" Misty ran over to him and nearly collapsed when she reached him.   
  
Togepi ran over to Pikachu and started squealing. She put her hands on her knees and  
bent over in exhaustion.  
  
"Misty....what are you doing here?"   
  
"I - I.....*gasp*You have to know *gasp* that I don't *gasp* love Mark and never did  
*gasp*"   
  
"You don't? Oh, uh of course not! wahaha I never thought that!" he said laughing.   
When she finally caught her breath she sweatdropped and said, "Sure you didn't"   
"So, you aren't staying?"   
  
"No, something changed my mind"   
  
"Oh, what?" he looked at her.   
  
She just smiled and walked ahead of him.   
  
"Just something. So, come on Ash!! Let's go!" she said breaking into a run.   
  
He followed her laughing.  
  
True to your heart   
you must be true to your heart  
Thats when the heavens will part  
and baby shower you with my love  
open your eyes  
you heart can't tell ya know lies  
and when you're true to your heart  
you know its gonna lead you straight to me  
  
Pikachu and Togepi ran after them and soon they passed a sign that said: "WELCOME  
TO PALLET TOWN"  
  
The End!  
----------------  
Okay, that's the end! Hmm...Welcome to Pallet Town huh? Interesting...So, review me  
and let me know how I did! See ya!  
~Tomoyo  
  
AOL: KawaiiTomoyo00  
Website: FireSenshi.net 


End file.
